Royalty Romance
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Visiting worlds filled with royalty would definitely turn a conversation upside down. Ven knows. Instead of just eating ice cream in Disney Town in peace, he has to face the wrath of Terra and Aqua bickering because of… jealousy, maybe? .Terra/Aqua, BBS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. *boohoo* I also don't own Disney, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. Hohoho!

**A/N: **I had this idea for months now but it was only now that I got inspired to write it! XD Within BBS. My idea of "HEY! What if the three of them are in Disney town AT THE SAME TIME?" and I just HAD to write it. XD Implied feelings for Terra. Aqua, not so sure, really. XD Might be a two-shot, three-shot, four-shot, or even a five-shot if I get more ideas for this fic. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Chapter 1_

Jealous Much?

* * *

_Visiting worlds filled with royalty would definitely turn a conversation upside down. Ven knows. Instead of just eating ice cream, he babbled about their travels. Eating ice cream in Disney Town with peace is not an option anymore. Now he has to face the wrath of Terra and Aqua bickering because of… jealousy, maybe?_

* * *

"Terra? Aqua?"

"Terra? Ven?"

"Aqua? Ven?"

"You three know each other?"

Said trio broke the stares they sent at each other and turned to the short but elegant queen in front of them and nodded their heads to answer. Queen Minnie simply giggled, a gloved hand on top of her lips, and gave a gentle curtsy. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua quickly turned red and bowed before the queen.

"No need to do that!" she squeaked. "I'm just amazed that you three know each other!"

They all gave awkward glances at each other, remembering the tension between them caused by the conflict from Radiant Garden. The young blond gave a bashful grin while Terra and Aqua gave shyer smiles.

"Well then, let us celebrate! Here are your prizes!"

Three magical brooms waltzed onto the stage while holding three different types of ice cream. The momentary tension faded away between the three Keyblade wielders as they ogled upon the marvellous, colourful dessert luxuries. Aqua smiled when she saw Terra and Ventus grin at each other like goofballs.

"Step forward, Ventus," Queen Minnie requested. The boy grinned and walked (actually, skipped) excitedly towards the queen.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Double Crunch Ice Cream!"

Ventus' eyes widened like dinner plates as a magical broom lazily sauntered in his direction, holding a large, golden bowl filled with sliced strawberries, bananas, cherries, and other fruits surrounding a large scoop of pink ice cream with deliciously-looking brown circles placed neatly on it, alongside a crown. To top it off, it had two Keyblade-shaped chocolates, each on either side of the bowl. Ventus anticipated to receive the bowl of mouth-watering ice cream, yet the broom decided to taunt him by pulling it away before he took it. In the end, Ventus grabbed it swiftly and stomped away from the broom.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Ventus exclaimed with a very sweet grin on his face. Queen Minnie curtsied and called for Terra next.

The brun nervously walked up to the centre of the stage, waiting for the broom to give him his ice cream while watching the other citizens of Disney Town cheer for him.

"For Terra, Rockin' Crunch Ice Cream!"

Terra looked at the popsicle-served ice cream in awe. It looked completely chocolate to him, save for the golden crown handle it had. It looked like a creamy mix of vanilla and chocolate with a star in the middle and dark brown chocolate coating decorated perfectly to remind Terra of the earth because of its colour and the nuts sticking out of it. He quickly grabbed the Popsicle stick to avoid the embarrassing scene Ventus encountered with the previous broom and quickly thanked the queen. Aqua automatically approached the queen as she was called and admired the beautiful, coned ice cream that was soon to be hers.

"For Aqua, Royalberry Ice Cream!"

It was a raspberry ice cream with two strawberries and two chocolate disks on top of it with a lovely cone with a design that made her adore it even more. The broom gave it to her and left to find its fellow broom mates as she thanked the queen for her kindness.

"Nothing but the best for our winners!" she answered. The trio enjoyed a short chat with the animated people around them before leaving to the Raceway to enjoy a little sightseeing together after exchanging some apologies.

"You know, it's amazing how much of a coincidence meeting up with you guys again is," Ventus said, taking another scoop from his ice cream with his spoon. "Not in a bad way, of course!"

"You do know that I have to bring you home, Ven," Aqua added, smiling at the pout that the younger boy made. "But let's finish eating ice cream together first." Terra gave a nod of approval.

"She's right. We shouldn't pass an opportunity to spend some more time together, especially after a rough meeting."

"We're all tired, I guess," Aqua told him. She licked a portion of her ice cream and smiled. "Ooh, this thing is quite sour for something so sweet."

Terra snickered. "No wonder your face got scrunched up while eating that thing. My ice cream is completely chocolate and it is perfection!"

Ventus stuck his tongue out at them. "There is no way that your ice cream is better than mine! I have chocolate, fruits, and more in it!"

"Want a bet?"

Terra and Ventus started squabbling over their ice cream, allowing the delicacies to melt. Aqua laughed. "You two definitely make the weirdest brothers. But both of you have something in common."

"And what is that?" they asked.

"You two got too absorbed in that argument that you completely forgot about your ice cream. No wonder they decided to melt."

"Nuh uh! Mine is still solid!" Ven answered with a grin. Terra snorted and resumed to finishing off his delicious ice cream while gazing at the peaceful view upon them.

"I can't believe we drove off most of the Unversed from this place. Thank goodness. It's pretty nice here," Terra said, breaking the calming silence that stood between them for a few minutes. Ventus was too busy wolfing down the slices of fruit in his ice cream to reply but received a gentle smile from Aqua. Now all Terra thought about was that there was something extra in this world that made it nicer...

"Yes, it is nice here. It's not like the castle but it's almost safer than most worlds I've been through," she said before tasting her ice cream again. Terra watched her intently and wondered how wonderful the taste of her ice cream would be like, or maybe the taste of something else?

He shook his head. Stupid testosterones are getting to him again.

"Do you want some Royalberry, Terra?" Aqua asked, noticing the stare sent by the brunet. "You seem interested."

Hearing her voice snapped Terra back in reality and he quickly shook his head. "N-no! I like my ice cream. I was just wondering how better mine is."

In annoyance, Aqua scowled. "Really, now? At least my ice cream has a variety of flavours."

"You think yours is the only one?" Terra retorted. Ventus coughed in between them.

"Can you two please stop it? I thought we were supposed to make up and be nice to each other again!" he chirped. "Aqua, you have so much nerve to say that Terra and I get absorbed in an argument. How about the both of you, hmm? Much worse."

"Shut it, Ven," they snapped in unison. The blond shrugged while watching the two of them wince at each other.

"See? You two have more things in common compared to Terra and me."

Terra shook his head and returned back to his thoughts, pondering on the similarities Ven had mentioned. Yes, they both never backed off from a fight that involved them, especially friendly ones against each other. They also stayed strong to their opinions on things. And on the lighter side of their similarities, they both liked ice cream, they were Keyblade wielders, they both dreamt of becoming Keyblade Masters and pass the Mark of Mastery Exam (which he failed, much to his depression), and they even had the same parental, or at least sibling, concern over Ventus. They also both shared strong feelings for many things, save for one.

And Terra hated remembering that ONE.

"Did you guys meet the same people I did?" Ventus chirped all of a sudden. The two older teens faced him with curious eyes.

"Well, erm, I mean, we were in Radiant Garden together. Aqua and I saw that ugly Maleficent together too, and that woman knew Terra too, so I assume that we've been to the same worlds," Ventus explained. Terra and Aqua shared a look of joy, knowing how inquisitive Ven is becoming, despite the orders of Master Eraqus to keep him away from travelling through different worlds.

"I think yes, we have been through the same worlds. I met Terra in the Castle of Dreams," she said dreamily, but in some way, Terra noticed her expression flinch. "By the way, I thanked Cinderella."

"That's good," Terra said with a smile. "She's really nice. I think I might have lost hope in reaching my dreams if not for her."

Ventus grinned at Terra, happy to know that he was still on the good side, yet seemed very uncomfortable with the new aura he sensed Aqua release. She was smiling yet... something was so off about it. Ven hoped it was just his stomach making him gassy.

"Sounds nice," she added. Ventus didn't fail to notice the cold tone.

"Yeah! And I admit, it's pretty crazy! I mean, she was in rags! She continued believing even though she was already in tears, and finally she gets a Fairy Godmother to pop out of nowhere and have her do magic to make her wishes come true!" Terra added in an even livelier voice. Ventus smiled, remembering Cinderella. She was beautiful, but Ven disliked their first encounter wherein she mistook him for a mouse.

"I know her! She's pretty and nice! But... wait! She was in rags?" Ventus screeched. What happened to the dress he and Jaq made?

"Yep. Pink and white," Terra replied. Ventus winced. He could assume that Cinderella's wicked sisters and ugly stepmother ruined the dress.

"Oh. But I'm glad she was able to go to the ball! Did she meet the prince?" Ventus still felt uneasy the weird glint in Aqua's eye.

"Yes," Aqua replied, finally entering the conversation. "Some Unversed and her unnerving stepsisters and stepmother interfered, but nothing a little magic and love couldn't fix. Their meeting was romantic, really. Just like Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip."

Ven's eyes widened in surprise. "Princess Aurora met the love of her life already? Well, there goes my chance!" he joked. Terra snorted.

"You like her, Ven?"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed before he smacked Terra's brawny shoulder. "She's beautiful, but I didn't get my hopes up. Don't you understand the meaning of the word joke? Besides, it's you who has a thing for Cinderella!"

Terra almost jumped in surprise. "What?"

"Yes, Terra. You sound very interested in her," Aqua added with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Terra rolled his eyes. If she only knew.

And what was with that weird look on her face?

"Well, I won't blame Princess Aurora for falling in love with Prince Phillip. He is quite dashing," Aqua remarked. Terra raised a brow.

"Really? How do you know?"

Aqua returned the favour and knitted her eyebrows together in aggravation. "Well, he was the one who helped me defeat Maleficent. He was incredible in battle. And he has quite the charming appearance."

"Well, he's in love with Princess Aurora, so stop admiring him," Terra spat. Ventus slowly crept backwards from the duo staring daggers at each other.

"Is it a crime to admire someone? I didn't say I was infatuated with him, Terra. I know better," she replied bitterly. "And what is it to you? You don't see me complaining about your infatuation with Cinderella."

"I am not infatuated with her! I just think she's pretty and a real life saver for reminding me to keep dreaming," he answered.

"Oh, and you don't allow me to admire someone else? How crude of you."

"At least I don't sound like someone who wants to have a romance with royalty," Terra sneered. Ventus noticed the very tense atmosphere in between them. What was up with them anyway?

"Really? At least I don't deny my feelings and make it clear that I am not crushing on a certain person!"

"You girls and your–"

"That's it! I'm going to buy more ice cream!"

Aqua trudged away, muttering some sentences inaudible to the boys' hearing. Terra groaned in frustration and buried his head onto his palms. "Ven, what happened?"

The blond gave him a thoughtful look. "You two basically just shouted at each other because you think that she likes Prince Phillip and she thinks you like Cinderella."

Terra released an irritated yell, causing Ventus to back away. "Y'know, Terra, you could have avoided that by just admitting that you–"

"Shut up, Ven. I don't need a reminder of that."

It took a while before Terra apologised for the harsh words he spat at Ven. The blond nodded and remained by Terra's side in sympathy, wondering if Aqua will return.

_So much for romance. Well, they have one more thing in common. They have feelings for each other, and are totally jealous. I think this is going to be fun to watch!_

"Ven, why are you smiling while I'm drowning in misery?"

Ventus quickly wiped the smile off his face and patted Terra's back to comfort him, avoiding the temptation to pull the straps on Terra's back that may annoy the cantankerous brun sulking beside him even more.

* * *

**A/N: **Another fic for me to torture Terra with his feelings. XD And I love Ventus, so yeah! Should Vanitas be in this fic too? What do you think, guys? Thanks for reading too! Please R&R, flames are NOT constructive criticism so I wouldn't want those, and stay tuned! More TerQua-ness soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own Disney and Chip & Dale.

**A/N: **Seriously, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but something stopped me. XD Forgive me for the OOCness. If Terra is OOC here, it's just for the sake of humour. I can't last writing this without humour. XD Ventus is so cute (I repeat that in every KH fic I have, so bear with me!) that I made him have a bigger role in this fic! Hopefully, this will be chaptered and finished because I have the plot figured out in my head. All I need to do is write the story out!

Thank you, guys, for reading and favouriting and alerting this fic! :D I love TerQua so much, and I couldn't resist writing this! And shout outs to WishingDreamer5, Aria Iris, and Mirae-no-sekai for the kind reviews! :D I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, so I hope you like this one as well! It doesn't have much Aqua in it, but the action will start on the next chapter. For now, enjoy Ven cuteness. And depressed!Terra. XD

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Chapter 2_

Wingman?

* * *

It amazed Ventus that Terra continued hugging his knees in a slouched position while sulking naturally. There was never a day that passed without Terra being a confident and strapping Keyblade wielder in Ven's eyes... until now. The younger blond had hints on the reason why his best friend acted this strangely after such a horrible argument with Aqua (especially because the topic was senseless), and had a whim to help Terra patch things up with the girl.

His problem now was that Terra was as stubborn as a rock. His obstinacy made him too prideful to apologise to the girl, despite the implied feelings he had towards her. And his pride also made Terra hide his (not so hidden) feelings for Aqua.

"Come on, Terra. Just say sorry! It's easy!" Ventus cheered, flashing a smile at his grimacing friend. Terra snorted and turned his back against Ventus, continuing his sulking session afterwards. Ventus sighed –Terra might as well look like a rock with his build. He had the attitude to match.

"It's just three words! "I'm sorry, Aqua." See? That's easy!"

"No, it isn't, Ven. It's not my fault anyway, so I have nothing to apologise for," the brunet snapped. Ventus shook his head and leapt in front of Terra, surprising the brun and making him fall onto the ground beneath them.

"Oops. Sorry!"

Terra's eyebrows furrowed. "It's okay."

Ventus grinned. "For a guy who wouldn't say sorry to Aqua, you sure forgive easily!"

It was a bad move. Terra stomped away from Ventus and left for the Fruitball Court, much to the blond's dismay. He started shouting apologies and practically tried his best to pull Terra back, but the brun's strength was too much for him. Ventus eventually gave up and leapt back onto the small, brick bridge on the Raceway and pouted.

"Why are you two so stubborn?" he yelled. Ventus groaned, rubbing his face with his palms in annoyance, and slumped on his back, allowing himself to rest on the bridge while trying to figure out how exactly could he make the two forgive each other. Fighting in Radiant Garden because of distrust was bad enough to scar Ventus and make him fear for their friendship. Now he had to face Terra and Aqua wage a cold war between each other because of the most dim-witted reason in existence.

Jealousy.

And seeing as Ventus had no idea how to handle romantic feelings, he allowed himself to drown in a mind's wanderlust to search for possible ways the two would patch things up. He knew Terra had feelings for Aqua and no words were needed for him to find out. Aqua, on the other hand, served as a quite unreadable in terms of feelings for Ventus, yet in some twisted way, he knew that she would be affected if Terra liked someone else. And the basis of that assumption was not just their strong friendship.

He leapt onto his feet and dusted off his pants before rushing off to the Fruitball Court. Maybe he could knock some sense into Terra for once.

* * *

"Eugh!"

"Oh no, Chip! The timer!"

Ventus watched in awe. With a powerful strike of the Keyblade, Terra sent a gigantic watermelon towards Chip and Dale's net within a second before the Fruitball timer rang to end the match. The two animated chipmunks approached Terra and shook his hand, hoping for another game with attaining enjoyment as the only goal. The brun waved as the little critters scampered away, surprising Ventus of his newfound calmness.

"You were great there, Terra!" he praised. The brun faced him with a plain expression. Ventus expected him to grunt and ignore him, but was proved wrong with a smile from Terra.

"Thanks, Ven. And I'm sorry for walking out on you like that."

Ventus gave a cheery laugh and jumped towards Terra. The latter moved backwards due to his astonishment at Ven's higher leap. "Whoa, there, Ven! You might get hurt jumping that high."

Ventus simply shrugged. "Eh, it's no big deal. I love jumping! I feel so light in the air!" he cheered. The two boys laughed together melodiously and Terra couldn't help but ruffle Ventus' spiky hair. The boy quickly slapped the older one's hand away and fixed his mane, thankful that his long fringe wasn't bothered.

"So, what brings you here? Wanna play a good game of Fruitball?" Terra challenged.

"Err... actually, I want to talk to you."

"It's about Aqua, isn't it?" Terra said. His expression was almost unreadable, but Ventus had to try.

"Look, I know you won't say sorry, but I want to clear things out. Do you like her?"

He had to hold back his teasing nature at the sight of light pink spreading on Terra's cheeks. The colour faded after a few seconds, though, much to Ventus' chagrin.

"I used to. But because she can't keep her mouth shut about Prince Phillip, then I guess I don't."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

Ventus had to tolerate with another scowl Terra shot at him. "Stop asking questions, Ven."

At least he didn't deny it, Ven thought positively. There was a huge chance that he could improvise a plan for them to patch things up.

"But I like asking questions!" he joked. Thankfully, Terra just laughed at this, although he couldn't tell whether it was one that mocked his joke or that genuinely thought it was funny.

"I'm just annoyed, Ven." The boy grinned. He was finally opening up to him! "I mean, it's stupid that she thinks I like Cinderella and that she doesn't listen to me when I say I don't. Meanwhile, there she goes all Prince Phillip this, Prince Phillip that. Who's infatuated now?"

Ventus was amazed that Terra had so much rage. And although they did quarrel, it wasn't that lengthy of a conversation. Poor Ventus wondered how Terra managed to take Aqua's statements of Prince Phillip too seriously. But, of course, he had to remember about Terra's feelings.

"And before you try to ask me, I am not jealous. Why would I be? Prince Phillip has Princess Aurora and Aqua can't interfere with that! She would be stupid beyond words if she tried to! And she is not stupid. She is reasonable with her actions and she's quite admirable for that. But still, liking Prince Phillip and denying it while accusing me for liking Cinderella is blasphemy! Just because she's a Keyblade Master now doesn't mean she can push me around like that! Oh, no! She can't!"

As Terra continued to babble, Ven took his time to yawn and stretch. For all he knew, Terra could make a speech about everything from various worlds that annoyed him to the core.

"And why should I be jealous anyway?"

"I don't know," Ventus answered, despite knowing it was an obvious rhetorical question. Terra pouted and fell onto his knees.

"Who am I kidding, Ven? I am jealous. And I guess I'm horrible at hiding it."

"You sure are!" Ventus replied. But seeing Terra in distress made him regret his words, and Ventus decided to comfort him by simply patting his back. It was simple, but in a way, it did comfort Terra. "Don't worry, Terra! You can win her over! Besides, she doesn't like Prince Phillip anyway. And it took you long enough to confess!"

Terra quickly stood up and looked at Ven with a confused expression. "Confess?"

"Yeah. I mean, I noticed you like her a lot," he replied bashfully. "But that's not the case. You and Aqua should patch things up because fighting because of jealousy is just wrong. Especially because you guys aren't even a couple yet!"

The thought of being in a relationship with Aqua made heat rise onto Terra's cheeks again.

"J-just teach me how to say sorry. I guess I'm too prideful."

"You and Aqua both," Ven added with a grin. "But don't worry. I'm sure the both of you can patch things up!"

"Ven, tell me, where have you learnt the basics of being a wingman?"

Ven shot a perplexed look. "Huh? What's that?"

Terra sighed. Ventus was a great source of motivation and help, but maybe he should tone down his expectations on the little guy.

* * *

**A/N: **Torturing Terra with feelings is fun. I just can't help it. XD And Ven, oh, cute little Ven...

It's a promise that Aqua will be in the next chapter. :D Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully, and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Also don't own Disney, so that means I don't own Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Pete.

**A/N: **I should really rename this fic as "Ventus and the Jealous Tsundere Idiots" or "The Story in which Every Chapter Name is a Question." Which one is better, guys? XD

Ahhhk, it's freezing here in my room! I had to wear a scarf to keep the temperature down, but it's not working. I can't turn off the air con either. And I'm saying this in my a/n because I'm too random. XD Well, here's Aqua! Honestly, I love poking fun with the TerQua relationship. So, this happened. I feel kind of sorry for Ventus because he has to fix every single argument Terra and Aqua will have in this fic. Torturing Ventus is fun though... /shot I sound like Vanitas. Oh, and Vanitas WILL be in this fic! He'll come in upcoming chapters. Just wanted to give you guys a head's up.

Thanks to everyone who read, faved, and alerted this fic! And thank you to **Witch** **of** **Tragedies**, **WishingDreamer5**, **Aria** **Iris**, and **MissTechnicality** for reviewing! :D I'm glad you guys like this fic. There's more Ventus to go around, trust me!

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Chapter 3_

Apologise, Please?

* * *

Predicament. Predicament was the only word Ventus thought of as he literally taught Terra the ways of apologising to Aqua. Ventus could be considered a master at doing so, for he had screwed up a couple (a hundred is only few, right?) of times and managed to win over Aqua's compassion. In short, he took advantage of his status as the youngest and used his irresistibleness to worm his way out of trouble. He assumed that Terra would find this a cinch, but instead, the brawny brun literally asked him to teach him how to say sorry. Ventus gave him some test runs, pretending to be Aqua in a few of them, and watched Terra crumble into a raging Keyblade wielder.

"Look, Terra, you didn't have to ask me to teach you how to say sorry!" Ven said, hoping to maintain a calm tone. "It's easy. The hard part is getting Aqua's attention."

Terra shot him a nerve-wrecking glare that might appear in the next nightmare Ven could have. The blond sighed and fell on his rumpus, staring at the sky in frustration. Why was Terra this problematic when it came to Aqua?

"Then get her attention for me," Terra barked. Ventus shrugged, returning to his feet, and left his brooding best friend in the Raceway to search for Aqua. Of course, he had to look at the Plaza first. Aqua did say she left to get more ice cream. There was no hidden motive for Ventus to go there. Oh, no, there wasn't, if you counted out his need for another ice cream. He skipped happily to the Plaza, thankful that there were finally no Unversed in a world, and spotted the duck triplets scanning the ice cream machine and saying (quacking might have been a better term) things about making the tallest ice cream. It was the only plausible idea, for Ven couldn't think of another one that might replace it. Frankly, he barely understood their quacks and had a hard time deciphering their plans.

"Hey guys! Huey, Dewey, Louie!" he exclaimed with a jolly expression, waving a hand in the air with a gentle smile. The three ducks smiled and ran towards Ventus.

"Heya, Ven!" they quacked in unison. Ventus stopped as he reached a distance of five inches away from each of them, crouching to place his hands on his knees for support, and took a deep breath.

"H-have you seh-seen Aqua?" he asked between wheezes. They simultaneously shook their heads, a pout forming on Ven's face afterwards.

"That stinks! I really have to talk to her or I'm going to die with all the drama," he complained, falling on his back on the ground, regardless of how improper it seemed. The three ducks sat around him and Huey patted his forehead.

"There, there," the duck in red said. "What's the problem?"

Ventus sighed. "Terra and Aqua are fighting and they won't say sorry to each other. Well, Terra wants to, but he's too shy!"

"Why are you the problematic one, then?" Dewey asked. Ventus explained that he was traumatised of having a ruined friendship between them, and he had to patch things up for them for his sake, if not for Terra's and Aqua's.

"I have a solution," Louie remarked. Each of them looked at him. "Let's give him ice cream first. You can think of a good solution once you're calm, Ven."

Ventus sprang to his feet, an evident grin patched on his face, and ran to the ice cream shop as if he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

After having a large dosage of Double Crunch Ice Cream with the ducks, he ventured off to the Fruitball Court once again, avoiding Captain Justice (or the now unmasked Pete) and his crazed driving (Ven assumed he was cheating a race) before entering safely in the court. He heard loud chirps and short yells from the chipmunk brothers again and was astonished that Aqua was busy beating them in Fruitball. A part of Ven felt sorry for the chipmunks because they didn't win against Terra, and now Aqua was doing her best to smash the giant banana into scattered banana peels that would let her opponents slip if they make a wrong step.

"Whoa..." Ven murmured, amazed at the flight of a large grape over the towering net that blocked the highest possible area where Aqua could smash fruits. A few seconds later, the whistle hooted to end the match with Aqua called the winner.

The graceful mage gave a soft smile at Chip and Dale and shook their hands before doing a cartwheel towards Ven.

"What was that for?" Ven inquired curiously. Aqua gave a short laugh and placed a hand on Ven's hair.

"Practise," she answered. "From all my battles, cartwheels saved me. So it's best to master it!"

Ven pouted and gently moved her hand away from his hair in attempt to keep it dapper. "At least I can do a dodge roll! Cartwheels make my head hurt." The bluenette laughed and did another backwards. Now, Ven could see why Terra liked her so much. She had a kind and gentle heart, loving and passionate, yet was spirited and aggressive in battle, especially with magic as her forte. The mage was also quite an eyeful. No wonder Terra adored her... secretly.

"So, what brings you here, Ven? Want a match?" she asked. Ventus looked at the court and flinched. Fruitball was not his best activity here, considering Terra and Aqua's finesse...

"I wanted to talk to you about Terra," he answered straightforwardly. Aqua's sweet smile transformed into a bitter frown – something that was a real first for Ventus to see.

"What now? Did he make another snarky sexist comment or something?" she spat. Ventus whimpered, thanking it was inaudible enough, and backed away from the already fuming girl.

"Err... no...?"

"Then what does he want? Does he want to admit that he is infatuated with Cinderella?"

Ven's eyes widened. "Huh? I thought you're mad because he made a se–"

"Don't say that word, Ven," Aqua sniped. "And I'm mad at him for many reasons!"

Ventus sighed. "And I thought you were easier to reason with."

Aqua's angered look quickly faded. She sighed in defeat and bowed her head, placing her hands on Ventus' shoulders.

"Ven, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

_Jealousy, maybe_, Ven thought. He tried to stop the corner of his lips from quirking, albeit the temptation to tease Aqua about her probable feelings for Terra was too enticing to pass. The bluenette heaved a sigh and looked at Ven sadly. "I know I shouldn't be mad at Terra. It's unfair that fate decided to make me a Keyblade Master while he had to prove himself again. I feel horrible."

Ven gaped at her. Was she this difficult with feelings?

"Then, I indicted him for following the path of darkness without listening to him. After patching things up, I accused him of having romantic feelings for someone without acknowledging his real story. Ven... I'm such an awful friend!"

So much for helping Terra admit his feelings.

"So... are you going to apologise?" he asked.

Aqua looked at him, a hopeful glint in Ven's eye, and answered.

"Only if he apologises first."

"Huh?"

"We apologised to each other earlier for our faults in Radiant Garden. I won't allow that I'd apologise first again. He should take the lead this time."

This was bad for Ventus.

One more thing Terra and Aqua had in common – they had prideful egos when against each other.

Can't he just have them patch things up easily so that he could grab another couple of ice creams?

* * *

**A/N: **It's hard to restrain myself from writing Ventus as an ice cream maniac. But maybe if Terra and Aqua keep up their acts, he'd give up and jump for ice cream anyway. But that's not going to happen. XD And why do I always write Chip & Dale losing a Fruitball match? I hate torturing the little guys D:

I can't write the Unversed for now because they have a special (sorta?) role later. If anyone is wondering how is this in the canon story, then let's say that the three of them were in Disney Town at the same time and this takes place before they go off to Olympus Coliseum.

When I finish this fic, I'm planning to write a horror KH fic! At first I was excited to finish this, but I started enjoying writing this that I'm a bit sad it would end soon. Thank you for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully, and stay tuned! Will they patch things up or drift even further? (I sound like a TV announcer or something...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Le me no own Kingdom Hearts and Disney. Comprende? XD

**A/N: **I know Horace Horsecollar isn't an opponent in Fruitball, but I can't just write Chip and Dale losing most of the time! XD The real reason why I wrote this story was because I had to write the three of them playing the Disney Town minigames together. /bricked

Okay, so I really meant that. I mean, it would be awesome if they raced each other and played Fruitball against each other and such! It would be totally hilarious and totally a win! And mixing this story up with some TerQua just made me want to write this story more. Sorry for the late update, by the way! I started putting up original stories of mine on wattpad (although I still love writing fanfiction more!) and I became obsessed with Captain America: The First Avenger movie (though I have yet to watch The Avengers) and I just had my heart broken from the love story of the man. I mean, getting separated from the one you love is just horrible! But I guess it applies to TerQua fans too because Aqua and Terra are still separated from each other. Let's just hope it's not for long!

Thanks to everyone who read, favourited, and alerted this fic! :D I'm so happy you guys like this! And shout outs to **Aria Iris**,** WishingDreamer5**,** MissTechnicality**, and** k **for reviewing! :D And to MissTechnicality, I'm actually using English (UK) spelling, so I'm sorry for the confusion! ^^;;; But thanks for pointing it out! :D

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Chapter 4_

Fruitball Challenge?

* * *

Ventus quickly ran back to the Raceway, panting when he spotted Terra within ten feet from his distance, and panted from exhaustion. He crouched his back, holding his knees for support, before falling on his back again to rest. He poked his head up and saw Terra pacing, hand on his reddened face.

Wait, reddened?

He sprang up and walked towards his obviously frustrated friend. Ventus placed a hand on Terra's shoulder and felt the brun shiver at his touch.

"Terra, it's just me," he squeaked.

"Oh." Terra's tension faded away as his shoulders fell and his body eased up. "So... is she coming?"

Ven gulped. He knew Terra was a bit hard headed when it came to certain requests, but Aqua was too stubborn to apologise. "Uh... I..."

"She wants me to apologise, doesn't she?"

Ventus nodded. There was no point in lying. It would just add up to another lost cause. "Fine."

Fine.

The word echoed in Ventus' ears countless times before he snapped back into reality with the sight of Terra slowly walking towards the Fruit Ball court, hands shaky and lips muttering words of anxiety. The blond boy caught up with him and placed his hands clasped together behind his head, feeling relaxed. Maybe things might work out between them today.

Although Terra was trembling, he pointed out to himself in a thought to avoid showing it, especially to Aqua. He wouldn't want her to see that he, a muscular and capable Keyblade wielder, was afraid of apologising to a girl. He paused on his train of thought at the realisation – maybe Aqua was right about him being sexist.

Or maybe that was just him allowing his feelings to get the best of him. He knew that men often thought of themselves lowly whenever they reached a quarrel with their lover.

His face turned into a lovely shade of red. They weren't lovers.

"Terra, why is your face all red?"

He gulped. Ventus noticed. "Uh, it's hot here."

Ventus, being the inquisitive boy he was, decided not to ask further. _Geez, Terra. Just tell me you're nervous! It's not a big deal!_

They walked towards the Fruitball Court and saw Aqua battling Horace Horsecollar in Fruitball, and Terra marvelled at her gracefulness. She leapt to the sky, Keyblade in hand, and struck the giant apple forcefully, sending the fruit flying at the other court's net. She successfully manoeuvred two gigantic watermelons to Horace's net afterwards before the whistle that ended the game. Ventus cringed. Aqua was pretty good at Fruitball.

Horace shook her hand and congratulated her with the brilliant game. The girl smiled brightly and thanked him. Terra just stood by in amazement. Ventus couldn't tell whether it was because of Aqua's dazzling, flawless smile or because of her exceptional game at Fruitball. But if there was one thing he knew, it was that Terra had no plans to make the first move after seeing her like this. Sighing, Ventus clapped loudly and cheered.

"Go, Aqua! That was awesome!" he said, applauding her afterwards. He and Terra slowly walked towards the blue-haired mage while Aqua was giving mock-bows of appreciation. She pretended not to notice Terra until he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"That was cool, Aqua," he muttered.

"Oh. Thanks," she replied, a pink colour on her cheeks. Ventus grinned. Was this it?

"I didn't imagine a girl like you could play impressively." And his grin turned into a grimace. Terra's eyes widened a few seconds after he became aware of the words he said. He cursed himself as Aqua's eyes narrowed at him disapprovingly. _So much for apologising._

"Was it hard to imagine that a girl like me could play?" she snapped back. The young blond shook his head, hoping Terra wouldn't let his anger get the best of him again.

"Well, no, I meant that–"

"I don't need any more of your explanations, Terra. I think you have made your point!"

Oh, if only Ventus had the guts to yell at the both of them. Earlier, Terra was the spineless brute who started the quarrel. Why did it have to be Aqua now? Terra's face paled and that wasn't a good sign.

"Come on, Aqua, I didn't mean–"

"Let's just see how well you play then!"

Ventus resisted the urge to slap his hand on his forehead. A Fruitball challenge? Really? Aqua wanted to vent out her anger through Fruitball?

Things took a turn for the worst when Terra's formerly desperate look transformed into an infuriated one. Ventus swore he noticed a stream of black colours swirl from Terra's body. He held back a gasp at the sight of Terra's blue eyes shifting into a golden colour before returning to normal. What could that have meant?

"You're on," Terra growled, much to Ventus' fright.

He sat by the popcorn stand, nibbling his nails as he watched Terra and Aqua take their stances on their respective courts. They summoned their Keyblades at the same time and gritted their teeth as they stared each other down. Terra's eyes narrowed as he remembered the bitter tone of Aqua's voice. He was going to apologise! Shouldn't she allow him to explain? She clearly knew that he was a bit incompetent with his words whenever he was nervous, and now she dared to challenge him?

The whistle went off, and a giant watermelon spurted from the fruit cannon. Aqua grinned – the game was in favour of her. The watermelon came flying towards her, and she quickly smashed it upwards, leapt to the sky, and plunged it forcefully towards Terra's net. The brun quickly threw his Keyblade at its direction, breaking the fall of the watermelon, and seized his Keyblade's handle again before whacking the watermelon at the open net in front of him. The point went to him when Aqua busied herself with hitting the giant banana at him. It frustrated her when she saw the watermelon land on her net, but it was worth it to see Terra slip on a banana peel and fall on his rear.

It was a thrilling match that made Ventus take out some pieces of popcorn from the machine beside him. He watched Terra dodge banana peels, hit pieces of grapes simultaneously at Aqua, and smash other fruits at her net. Aqua's nimble nature allowed her to manoeuvre around the court once Terra had banana peels sprawled on her part of the field and outwit him with other fruits. It was both astonishing and horrifying for Ventus. If Aqua lost, she might never forgive Terra. Or at least, ignore him again. If Terra lost, Aqua would still get mad at Terra for proving her words wrong.

Only ten seconds remained and Ventus felt uneasy – the scores were tied.

The only fruit that flew out of the cannon was a watermelon, and that was the easiest fruit to target towards the opponent's net. It swung to Terra's side of the court. Since the brun managed to pick up the strategies Aqua used in her movement, he gently nudged the gigantic fruit and allowed her to hit it. It went back to him, and he hit it upwards and smashed it downwards vigorously. Aqua's eyes widened at its rapid flight, and the net was far at her left. She quickly did a cartwheel and kicked the fruit before tossing it to the sky and sent the watermelon flying at the net. It touched Terra's net before the whistle, and Aqua proudly walked towards Terra.

"Reconsidering your words?" she asked. Terra dusted off his clothes before looking at Aqua. Ventus crossed his fingers, hoping Terra wouldn't let his competitiveness get to his head.

"I did earlier," he started. Aqua's smile softened. "But you made me lose in Fruitball. Guess there's no point if you're going to start boasting how great you are."

"W-what?" Aqua screeched. "Well then, this is why you didn't manage to become a Keyblade Master! You have a horrible temper!"

Terra scowled. "Me? Horrible temper? Excuse me, you were the one who didn't allow me to explain myself earlier! You thought I made a sexist comment but in truth, I was complimenting you because I don't think other women have your talent!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "But I guess apologising to you isn't worth it if it's just like this for you."

Terra walked away, leaving a speechless Aqua mentally blaming herself for Terra's sudden tantrum.

"Well, I wouldn't have said that if you didn't clear it out sooner!"

"You didn't give me the chance!" Terra snapped back before running back to the Raceway.

Aqua fell on her knees and clutched her hair. "Terra, you're so oblivious to – UGH!"

Ventus finally slapped his forehead. _So Aqua was hiding her feelings too?_

They were both at fault for being the densest people he had ever met.

But at least he knew that they were both competent Fruitball players and the worst people to give sportsmanship awards to.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Terra likes Aqua. Aqua likes Terra. I hated being so vague about the two of them liking each other!

So, yes, you guys can expect more minigame-based chapters, and I hope that doesn't sound lame to you all! And I apologise for using the watermelon as the main fruit of Fruitball. While playing BBS, I always target the watermelon because it's oh so easy to knock at the opponent's net! I also targeted the bananas so I get to have my opponents slip while I whack more fruits. XD I don't like the grapes because if they scatter into a lot of pieces, that gives the opponents more chance to put more fruits in my net! Oh, playing BBS is so fun! I love hanging out at Disney Town, to be honest. XD Especially when I finished the story!

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please R&R, no flames hopefully, and stay tuned for more! Hopefully they will patch things up... or will they? /bricked


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney and Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **Clearly, I didn't update after three to five months after the day I put up the note, so I'm sorry for that. XD But I'm back! :D I'm officially a high school graduate who got into the best university in her country! So now, I'll update my fanfics. XD **Thank you guys for understanding** and for keeping an eye on this story! It means so much to me, really! :D I'm going to repay you guys. This story is almost at its end, so... I hope you guys like it!

I'm sorry if it turns out sucky though. I'm still not used to writing after a really busy year, and I'm still trying to cope over a broken heart. But I'll do my best to make this story good. :)

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Chapter 5_

Terra, Seriously?

* * *

"I can't stand her anymore, Ven! She's too judgmental, temperamental, and just plain MENTAL!"

"I could say the same for you," Ventus mumbled sheepishly. Thank goodness that Terra was too preoccupied with his anger. Ventus would consider himself dead meat if Terra had heard even a decibel of what the young blond had said. But clearly, the brun was ranting out all his fury and disappointments to Ventus, who found himself used to the situation already.

They both headed to the Raceway because of Terra's apparent fondness to the location – it was the only place that Aqua steered away from. But then again, maybe any place with Terra in it would repel Aqua.

Ventus then found out that Terra's liking for the Raceway branched out from his first try and first win during his first race. He then found himself imagining Terra in his armour while driving maniacally on his glider. Who knows what the older boy could do during races? Ventus didn't, but he was sure on one aspect – Terra would be merciless towards his opponents.

"D'you want to try, Ven?" Terra mumbled. The blond stared at the large sign and colourful decorations that adorned the entrance to the raceway before nodding. Who would resist such an activity that would take place with such a lively atmosphere? Not even Ven's fear of getting trampled over by Terra stopped the young boy from giving it a try.

"But are we going to use those vehicles?" Ven asked, pointing at the brightly-hued race cars parked at the side. Terra shook his head and ruffled Ven's hair once again, much to the blond's chagrin.

"Nah. You just need your glider and–"

"TERRA!"

"Let's go, Ven."

Ventus wanted to strangle Terra, if only his strength was actually decent enough to make a feat such as that possible. How could he ignore Aqua calling out for him, especially with the obvious tone of distress in her voice?

Aqua quickly sprinted towards them and did a cartwheel once she was close to the entrance. Terra rolled his eyes, but clearly had a hard time avoiding the desire to watch her gracefully do her acrobatic move of defence.

"Terra, please! Let me make it up to you! I'm really sorry!"

"Tell it to someone who cares," Terra spat back.

"I know you do," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"All I care about is getting a chance to have fun with Ven through racing because he won't make such a big fuss over something stupid."

"Terra, please listen to–"

"C'mon, Ven!"

And Ventus felt a strong tug on his arm that almost made him topple over. Terra practically dragged Ventus quickly for the race, armor-clad and all, leaving the younger boy in a state of panic. His friend definitely needed some anger management classes. But then, not even Master Eraqus was qualified enough to teach Terra how to control his anger.

Aqua didn't let herself get blown off just like that. She quickly caught up with them and even took off the same time the other two boys did on their gliders.

"Oh man, another competition," Ventus whined. He tried his best to move his glider in front of both Terra and Aqua. Maybe, just maybe, they would talk if they both lost?

But Terra was too fast for him. The brun fiercely sped up and quickly zoomed for the speed-boosting pads. Aqua, meanwhile, was falling behind, simply persisting in the race even though it would cost her dignity. She desperately wanted to talk to Terra and clear matters out.

The three of them zoomed through the track, avoiding blows from each other. At least, Ventus was. He didn't do anything to hit Terra or Aqua, but the two of them sent aggressive passes at each other. Ventus had to move his glider away in hopes to get ahead of them. They just had to lose! If either of them won, Ventus would drown once again in the pain of knowing his two best friends were furious with one another for stupid reasons.

Obviously not paying attention, Ventus ended up getting hit by the cartoonish tornado that made him ricochet upwards and sent an electric jolt through his armour. Aqua ended up in the same situation and almost bumped Ventus while the boy tried to get back on his feet and onto his glider. Terra, meanwhile, rushed by without looking back.

"Man, I hate this," Ventus mumbled. He zoomed off when he saw Aqua on her glider again. Though he didn't approach her, he wished that she knew he was still supportive of her.

In the end, Terra won, yet the brun looked unsatisfied.

After returning to her normal attire, Aqua approached Terra with a sincere smile. "Congratulations."

Terra glanced at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I guess I was an idiot for getting ahead of you. I take back everything I said, and I hope we won't fight like that again," she sheepishly said.

Ventus jumped for joy when he saw Terra and Aqua talking again like they used to. But this time, they had an uncommon twinkle in their eyes that made Ventus wonder to what degree did they 'make up' with each other. He shook off his curious thoughts and decided to enjoy the sight of the two talking again, even if they didn't acknowledge his presence nearby.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't be fooled. It's not done yet. And poor Ven has to go through another dramatic scenario again. XD Oops. I made a spoiler. XD Ahh well, it'll be revealed soon. Please R&R, and no flames hopefully! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yeah, I definitely made this chapter longer to make up for my absence. XD I kind of like this one too, since it's the last chapter with mini-games. Man, trying to write this fic with those mini-games as my basis was hard. But finally! Whew. It's sad to say that this fic is almost at its end. I had fun writing this, even though I went on hiatus for a while. Thanks for reviewing, **Purestrongpoem **and **WishingDreamer5**! :D And thanks to all who read this fic! I'm so glad you guys still read this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Royalty Romance **

_Chapter 6_

Why does denial exist?

* * *

Now that Terra and Aqua were in good terms again, Ventus finally felt relieved from all the fear he kept hidden within himself. His ears were the happiest, for he didn't have to listen to another sarcastic comment from Aqua or a brutal snipe from Terra. And luckily, Terra knew how affected his little friend was from his 'scenes' with Aqua, so he took the liberty to treat Ventus with a new ice cream flavour.

They sat by the stage on the Main Plaza, with Aqua enjoying the scenery while chatting with Terra. Ventus, meanwhile, eyed down the light azure treat resting on a Popsicle stick. It was shining somehow, as if it had a magical ingredient that made it look unique.

"What's this, Terra?" he asked, brows knitted together.

The brun chuckled. "That's sea-salt ice cream, Ven. Huey, Dewey, and Louie told me it was a new flavour only their uncle sold, and they kept it in their private stash in their refrigerator. But since I told them it was for you, they told me it was on the house, just as long as I righteously give it to you, of course."

"That's very kind of them," Aqua said, looking at Ventus. She glanced at his treat and looked intrigued as her other two friends were. "Tell me what it tastes like."

Ventus nodded, sighed, and decided to take a lick. He didn't expect the taste at all, and it was obvious to his friends when they saw his eyes widen in surprise. Terra winced, wondering if he should have bought Double Crunch Ice Cream instead, but his train of doubtful thought backtracked when he saw Ventus smile.

"It's salty... but sweet. In a good way," Ventus replied with a toothy grin. He continued enjoying his sea-salt ice cream and listened to Terra and Aqua converse like they never did before. They were talking about how vile Maleficent and Cinderella's stepfamily were, often laughing with their silly inputs like how hideous they all were.

But Ventus had no idea why he felt something... odd. It wasn't from the ice cream, for sure. He loved the treat, and it was starting to become his favourite. Eating delicious ice cream and being with his best friends should make him happy, but why did he feel something absent? Did he miss something? Was something bad going to happen?

"Trust me, you're prettier than those hags, Aqua," he overheard Terra say. Aqua giggled softly and pushed him, telling him that anyone would look better than those villainous women.

It all made sense now to Ventus. The dissatisfaction he felt was purely from Terra and Aqua. They were still denying how they truly felt, allowing their friendship to overshadow their chances have something more beautiful with each other.

He sulked silently, deciding to finish his ice cream and think of other things that would drag his thoughts away from his dense friends.

Soon enough, he saw an open sewer hole nearby that had light glowing from inside it. That did catch his eye a while ago, but he didn't act upon his curiosity with the cacophony around him. He had a chance to now, and his eyes glimmered with excitement. What adventure would he have there?

"Hey, guys, I'm just gonna check what's down there," he said absentmindedly, forgetting how authoritative his older friends were towards him.

"Ven, it might be dangerous down there," Aqua advised warningly. "Just stay with us, please."

Oh, Ventus had no plans to do that now. He knew Aqua would return him to Master Eraqus eventually. And besides, leaving the two alone might increase the chances of having them talk about their feelings. He knew teenagers felt awkward talking about relationships with someone they liked if their friends were around, so he might just as well jump in that sewer hole to explore just to see them hold hands later on... even if that sounded kind of disgusting for him. He still had no idea why he supported their romance despite not caring for it in his life at all.

"Maybe we should go with him," Terra suggested eagerly. "I was wondering what secrets lie within that place. And c'mon, Aqua! This place? Dangerous? We drove off the Unversed already, and Queen Minnie would have closed that sewer hole if it had dangerous things in it."

Aqua looked sceptical for a moment but eventually caved in, much to Ventus' chagrin. Of course she would agree with Terra in the end. Not that Ventus didn't like them getting along. He just didn't want them to act like two people who kept hiding their feelings for one another but kept on hinting subtly that they practically daydream of having one another in their arms!

"Fine," Ventus mumbled. The only thing that cheered him up was the word 'WINNER' on his ice cream stick. He kept it in his pocket to ask Huey, Dewey, and Louie later on what prize he could claim with it.

* * *

They slowly slid down the steps leading to the inner sewer, which really wasn't a sewer. The pathways were clear of any vermin or sludge that people would normally see in a regular sewer. There were large, golden pipes and intricate designs on the blue-hued walls, as well as lights that attracted Ventus' attention even more. He ran towards the larger room with Terra and Aqua tailing him.

"Ventus, slow down!"

"Man, you're too fast sometimes, Ven!"

Ventus laughed childishly and looked at them fondly. "Well, I have more life in me since I'm younger!"

"And since you're younger, you should slow down. You might get hurt," Aqua reminded.

The young blond blinked, and just in a bat of his eyelid, an idea struck him like a thunder spell. If they wouldn't leave him alone to talk about their feelings, then he might as well provoke them to say it.

"Okay, I'll slow down. Thanks for being so motherly, Aqua!"

Terra unsuccessfully held back a laugh when he saw a crestfallen look on Aqua's face.

"Am I that old to be called a mother?" she asked.

"Well... you act like one, Mom!" Terra blurted out, ending up laughing even more. Aqua tugged his spiky hair hard, much to the boy's annoyance.

"OW!"

"Hey, don't feel so bad, Aqua! Terra nags like a dad more than Master Eraqus does!"

Aqua fell into a fit of giggles while the tips of Terra's ears turned visibly crimson. "I do not nag!"

As much as Ventus found his statements funny, what with his laughing and all, he felt disheartened that the two didn't get the connection of them being 'mom' and 'dad' in his eyes. Maybe he should just say they acted like a married couple.

He shook the thoughts off when he marvelled upon the spacious room he was in. There were spinning clock wheels above and even more bright lights. There was more to this room, he was sure of that. But he needed to know what exactly was that 'more' this room had.

He continued walking, trying to block out Terra and Aqua's conversation, and noticed a glossy, sparking green contraption with a large, coloured meter. The machine was perched on a turquoise platform with yellow, zigzag lines travelling upwards and into the blend of more zigzag lines. He examined the place closely, and finally noticed a door high above another platform.

"Look! Look!" he called, jumping like a hyperactive child. His friends quickly noticed and secretly hid their awe when they realised they had no way up there.

"Ven, we should just leave."

"But..."

"We don't have a way up there," Aqua reasoned out. "There must be a reason why it's up there. Come on, Ven."

Even though Ventus didn't want to follow them, he had to, knowing that Terra would carry him out if he had to when Aqua tells him to.

"You two really do act like parents," he grumbled.

* * *

"Don't be sad, Ventus," Terra whispered, trying his best to cheer the blond up.

"I know what would cheer you up," he heard Aqua say. Ventus hoped it wasn't another ice cream treat. He felt his stomach bulge and knew that another ice cream was bad for his weight and teeth.

"What?"

"A turn on the Ice Cream Beat machine!" Aqua exclaimed.

"But Aqua, I'm too full to eat another fleck of ice cream," he whined.

"Well, we're not exactly going to eat it," she told him. "We'll make ice cream for the customers to help Huey, Dewey, and Louie. How does that sound?"

Ventus caved in. He loved making ice cream on that machine anyway. He stood up to take his place on the ice cream machine's seat, but stopped when he saw Terra sitting on it.

"How does this thing work?" he asked eagerly. "Oh, wait. You have your turn first, Ven."

Ventus shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. If you want, you could try it first! I had too many turns on that earlier," he replied, chuckling.

"Sure?" Terra asked again, worrying that Ventus was secretly upset. Ventus replied with a nod and a thumb up.

"Make some awesome ice cream!"

With Ven's approval, Terra grinned and stared at the machine.

He had no idea how to work this.

"Uhh..."

"It's easy, Terra," Aqua said, walking towards his side. She stared at the machine and grimaced. She too had no idea how to work it, but some part of her wanted to impress Terra.

Her conscience was screaming internally at her to ask Ventus instead, but Aqua accidentally pressed a button that flung a scoop of ice cream straight to the ground.

"Oh, wait, no, that wasn't it..."

"Wait, Aqua, let me..."

"No! I know I'll get this..."

Ventus' head snapped up when he heard their voices raising once again. Terra's expression was close to irritation when Aqua tried to push the button that threw a blue-coloured scoop of ice cream towards the ice cream shop's sign.

"Uh, guys, you should have an ice cream cone first and–"

"We can handle this, Ven!" Terra yelled back, forcing a faux reassuring smile towards the younger boy. Ventus shrugged. They didn't want to listen to him, after all. What was the point of trying?

"Terra, move over, it's like this."

"No, Aqua, you don't know what you're doing."

"Terra!"

"Aqua!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't!"

And as they continued shouting at each other, more balls of various coloured and flavoured ice cream soared across the sky and landed in different places around the Main Plaza, soiling the formerly clean court. Ventus cringed, stood up, and walked towards them. He hoped he could snap them out of their frenzied quarrel again. Their voices were louder than ever, scaring the boy even more.

"TERRA, LET ME DO THIS!"

"NO, AQUA, YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Uhh... guys..."

"Oh, there you go again trying to take control of everything!" Aqua retorted angrily.

"Of course I'm trying to take control of the machine! I was seated first!" Terra answered. They shot a chocolate ice cream ball upwards before tugging the machine's handles again.

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Guys!"

"Me? Acting like a child? You're acting like an old lady!"

"Hey, Terra, Aqua–"

"ME?!"

"WHO ELSE? VEN?!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" came their unison shout, along with a ball of ice cream shot quickly out of the large nozzle of the machine and towards Ventus' forehead. Before he could even duck, the ice cream ball splattered on his face before dropping on the floor.

"VEN!"

They both walked towards Ven, but the boy turned away.

"No! Enough! You two have caused too much trouble for me today! I'm tired of you guys quarrelling and shouting at one another and acting like you don't have feelings for each other!"

He saw their shocked expressions, but didn't stop. Ventus had to let his frustration out! He was tired of them circling each other in an annoying cycle of drama and denial!

"Just look what you did to this place! You messed it up! And even worse, you messed me up! I thought we could spend some time together to relax and enjoy each other's company, but you two are tearing me apart with fighting! I can't stand to see my friends just lash out on each other like that! And you know what? I'm not listening to you guys until you actually listen to each other AND YOURSELVES."

He gasped for breath. That was a mouthful. And he wished it was worth it to speak up for the first time. Terra looked very disturbed and guilty, whereas Aqua appeared to be teary-eyed. It broke Ventus' heart to say such disturbing things he would usually keep to himself, but he just had to. He couldn't take it anymore.

Without another word, he turned by heel and looked for a clean cloth in the ice cream shop before vanishing into the Gizmo Gallery and leaving his two very confused and guilt-ridden friends alone with one another.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

**A/N: **Kay. Unnecessary drama. AGAIN. XD If I were in Ven's situation, I'd definitely get annoyed when two of my friends who like each other keep dancing around with each other in denial. I already experienced it and... I had to rant to my other friends so I won't rant at their faces. XD

So, with the mini-games thing, I just wanted to add that I kind of made a 'who's good at this and bad at this' list, so this is arranged from the best player, to the 'needs improvement' player. XD

_Ice Cream Beat - Ventus, Aqua, Terra_

_Fruitball - Aqua, Terra, Ventus_

_Rumble Racing - Terra, Ventus, Aqua_

But to be honest, I'm biased on Ventus so I believe he's the best in all. XD /shot

Just kidding, but that's the list I used for the fic to describe how each of them play the mini-game.

I'm excited for the next chapter! Hohohoho. No spoilers for now, but just expect the unexpected. This chapter is longer, see? :D I hope you guys enjoyed! Review, hopefully? :D And stay tuned too!

P.S. I made a cover for the story since I don't want it to be dull! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **FINALLY. I finally reached this chapter! I've been imagining scenarios of this chapter in my head for so long, I'm glad I finally wrote them down (crappily, sadly! XD)! Expect the unexpected for this. :D Thank you to everyone who read, faved, and alerted this fic! I'm really glad you guys took the time to read _Royalty Romance _even though I wrote it with too many mini-games and drama, and even though I went on hiatus. But I'm not sorry for writing Ventus the way I did in this fic. XD I love that boy. Why isn't he real? D: Thanks to RealmOfDawn, Sweet Cynthia, AuthoressSai, and WishingDreamer5 for reviewing the last chapter! :D

And voila! The LAST chapter of this fic. :I

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED, GUYS.

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Chapter 7_

Why is love so hard?

* * *

"What is this mess?!" the Queen cried shrilly. Her eyes were wide enough as they were, and the duo flinched in horror as they wondered what Queen Minnie would do to them. She would call out a persecution, probably, since they deserved it for making Ventus and each other feel horrible. Although it was a bit irrational for her to demand such a dire punishment for simple... ice cream littering.

Terra and Aqua spun around to meet the confused stare of the Queen. "We're sorry, Queen Minnie. We didn't know how to manage the machine. Or at least, I didn't," Terra admitted sadly.

The Queen gasped, hovering her gloved hand over her lips. "Well, that's unfortunate to hear."

"I was also at fault, your Majesty. Terra's too modest," Aqua added. "We'll clean it up, we promise. And we're sorry for the hassle."

The Queen shook her head, earning apprehensive looks from the young keybearers. "No. I will have the brooms handle this," she answered with a smile. Terra huffed in relief. How could he deserve such luck? He mentally slapped himself; he shouldn't think for the worst to happen to him or Aqua!

"Did you expect me to do something drastic? Like beheading, Terra?" the queen asked light-heartedly, topping her statement off with a giggle. Terra nervously nodded, causing the two females to laugh.

"Honestly, I'm not a terror. Just don't do it again, alright?"

The two teenagers nodded and thanked Queen Minnie. They waited for the entrance of the magical brooms before leaving, only to end up running away from the pathway when they saw a dark vehicle rocket rapidly towards them.

"Move, Aqua!" Terra screeched, pulling the bluenette away. He ended up tumbling backwards, Aqua following suit and falling onto his chest. A couple of broomsticks launched upwards after getting hit by Pete in his Captain Dark race car while the latter cackled arrogantly at his speed.

"Pete!" Queen Minnie yelled. The rest of the characters around town quickly ran to the Queen's side, much to the surprise of Terra and Aqua. They were quick, they both thought. It was apparent that they didn't realise the current position they were in until Terra felt Aqua breathing against him. A wild blush covered his cheeks as he pushed Aqua's shoulder lightly.

"Uh... we should get up."

Aqua took her turn in blushing bright crimson as they both stood up and faced the discord occurring to take their minds off being on each other.

Pete's mobile came into a sudden halt before the beefy cat hopped off his vehicle with a malevolent smirk.

The Queen wasn't swayed at all. "Why do you proceed to ruin every chance of redeeming yourself, Pete? We already allowed you to enter Disney Town and yet, you still continue to act cruelly! Don't dare ask why you lost earlier!"

"Shut it, mousie! I'm not interested in all your jibber-jabber! 't's your fault why I lost, so I'm gonna make this town regret it!"

Terra and Aqua readied their keyblades and sprinted towards the villainous cat, but stopped on their tracks when they saw Queen Minnie unleash a large ball of light that struck Pete sharply, tossing him backwards.

"Guards, take him away!" the Queen commanded. The teenagers looked at each other – the Queen was perfectly capable of taking care of this town, they concluded. They need not clean up the troubles in Disney Town, though they could assist the Queen in fixing up everything.

But the only thing that needed fixing was their relationship, and not even Queen Minnie could mend it with her white magic.

They awkwardly walked to the Raceway, not daring to look at one another despite thinking about each other. Terra's face was beet red from acknowledging the fact that Aqua might have an idea of his feelings, with thanks to Ven's outburst. Normally, Terra would fall into rage at anything or anyone that dared reveal his true feelings for Aqua, but it was Ven. The blond was right too – he needed to seek closure with Aqua, especially at a time like this. He didn't know why, but it was now or never.

"Hey, Aqua–"

"Hey, Terra–"

Their eyes met in a second before they turned away, becoming even more flustered than they originally were.

"Uh, you go first," Terra mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck. He didn't dare look at Aqua yet, and the bluenette had the same idea on her mind in terms of Terra.

"No, you, please," Aqua replied softly.

"Ladies first," Terra responded. Though Aqua wanted to tell him to go first, she didn't want another fight to ensue.

"I'm sorry, Terra."

The brunet stopped walking. "I'm the one who should apologise, Aqua."

Aqua shook her head and turned around to finally face Terra. She knew how greatly she resembled a tomato at the moment, but she didn't care. "Listen to me. I'm sorry for calling you sexist, being competitive against you, and for being jealous."

Terra cocked an eyebrow. "J... jealous?"

Wasn't the jealous one supposed to be him?

"Yes, jealous. I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out. Though I don't understand how Ventus knew... I never told him anything..." Aqua muttered.

This was too good to be true for Terra. Was she really...?

Was Aqua interested in him as he was with her?

"Wait. You... like me?"

The sudden silence between them became unbearable. Aqua was still looking at him with deep crimson tinted on her cheeks. Terra wanted to break the silence, but he couldn't.

He still couldn't, even after Aqua nodded in affirmation.

"Y-yes. I do."

It must have been the most embarrassing confession for Aqua. "Though I would understand if you don't feel the same way," she added, forcing out a smile that seemed too painful for her to bear. "It's unattractive to men, the way I compete with them. I know guys don't like girls who beat them in things, and I understand if you're still mad at me for being the only chosen Keyblade Master. But, Terra, I wasn't overjoyed since I wanted to be a Master alongside you! And I shattered our initial closeness when I didn't trust you enough and believed Maleficent. I'm sorry and–"

Terra placed a finger on her lips. "You talk too much. Stop and listen first."

Aqua stepped backwards in confusion, but merely nodded, hoping that he wouldn't give her full-fledged rejection.

"I was never mad at you, especially for those reasons. I was mad at myself for unleashing darkness that I shouldn't succumb myself into. I also got angry at myself when I realised you didn't trust me anymore," he said.

"Terra, you shouldn't get mad at yourself," Aqua began, but Terra shushed her.

"I'm not done talking yet," Terra said, releasing a warm smile that surprised his female friend. "Look, I think we both had our faults. I did pretty stupid things too, you know. And to be honest, I was jealous of Prince Phillip since you praised him a lot. You never did that for me."

He chuckled before continuing. "And don't think your amazing abilities make you unattractive to men. In fact, I like you a lot for being a great fighter and mage. I'm not as agile as you in battle, nor am I half as good as you with magic spells. Your confidence is lovely, just like you."

He paused and looked at Aqua's stunned expression. This was it. He was ready to tell her everything.

"Aqua... I lov–"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Their eyes widened. That was Ventus!

"VEN!" they screamed in unison. Another yell from their young friend echoed throughout the raceway, frightening them even more. After a nervous glance at one another, they sprang in action to search for Ventus. His shriek was too loud, yet too distant.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" they heard Ventus snap. Their heads snapped up – he was at the roof!

He must have found a way to get to the rooftop through the secret entrance below. Though they were impressed by his feat, they felt terrified of whatever Ventus went through. Did he let loose a horrible monster? Was he hurt?

Terra and Aqua ran to an ample distance far enough to see what was going on the rooftop. Ventus cleverly stood on his fighting stance, holding his keyblade right in front of his head. Loud clanks resonated as Ventus was slowly shoved towards the edge of the building's highest platform. Wisps of darkness seeped out from the figure striking Ventus down.

"VANITAS!" Terra roared.

It was the masked boy once again. Terra and Aqua watched Ventus battle off the strength forced against him and almost slipped.

"Wind!" Ventus yelled. A very powerful spinning airstream blew and lifted Vanitas away from Ventus, enabling the boy to strike him countless times with his keyblade.

"Wow," Aqua gasped. "That spell was more powerful than mine."

"Ventus became stronger," Terra cheered with a grin.

Much to their dismay, Vanitas finally escaped the whirl of air and pushed Ventus down.

"We should help him!" Aqua yelled. Vanitas must have overheard her. He hauled Ventus upwards by his shirt, leaving the blond struggling to hit back.

"The both of you shouldn't try. This is our fight," Vanitas snarled. He then released Ventus at the very edge of the building and struck him on the arm, pushing the boy into a devastating flight downwards.

"VEN!" Aqua exclaimed.

Terra and Aqua quickly dashed to catch Ventus, but Ventus managed to clad himself in armour and summon his glider, much to his older friends' relief. Vanitas immediately darted towards Ventus as he hopped onto his keyblade. Unbeknownst to Ventus, Vanitas opened a dark portal behind him. The latter chased him until Ventus unknowingly rushed in before Vanitas closed it.

The masked boy still floated in midair, but lost his attention for Ventus and instead turned to Terra and Aqua.

"I was planning to strike, but watching you two in a lover's spat was worth it," he jeered, laughing maniacally afterwards.

"Fire!" Aqua yelled, blasting a strong flurry of flames headed for Vanitas, but the boy acted quickly and opened a portal before vanishing once again.

"We must go after them," Terra said, only to be cut off by the sudden appearance of a massive number of Unversed.

_Don't think I'll make it easy for the two of you._

They gasped. Was that Vanitas' voice?

"Did you hear...?"

"Yeah. He's clearly doing this so we won't chase after them," Terra answered with gritted teeth. "We can't just leave this place with the Unversed!"

Aqua sighed. "Go after them, Terra. You're strong enough to stop Vanitas."

"What about you?" he asked anxiously. Aqua quickly blasted a nearby Unversed with a blizzard spell.

The girl looked at Terra and smiled. "I can handle this. Just save Ven, please."

Terra puffed. Duty called once more. He nodded and activated his armour, but not before he could do the only thing he dreamt about since he fell in love with Aqua.

He took her hand and placed his on her cheek before planting a soft kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes, feeling Aqua's eyelashes flutter lightly against his cheek. They leant closer to one another, pressing their lips together.

It didn't last too long, and while both of them would never admit it, they longed for this to last until everything around them faded away. Aqua felt the warmth of Terra's embrace and the sincerity of his touch, realising the true nature of his feelings. But as much as it pained him, Terra had to pull away from the girl he cherished for so long.

_Her eyes are still closed, thank goodness._

Terra took one last glance at Aqua before becoming fully clad in armour. By the time Aqua's eyes opened, Terra took off on his glider with a portal above him prepared to take him back to the Lanes Between.

_Aqua, I love you. _

Words meant the most were those often unspoken.

* * *

**A/N: **BWAHAHAHAHA. VANITAS WAS IN THIS FIC.

This MAY be the last chapter of the fic, but I MIGHT add more! Yes, its status is complete, but hear me out. I MIGHT (note: MIGHT) write three epilogues for this fic, seeing as the end of this chapter is a bit... idk, cliffhanger-esque. I hope to write them, but if not, I'm going to proudly say this fic is finished. I can't help it, I have a TON of unfinished multi-chaptered fics that made me really guilty, so I'm glad to finally finish another one!

Thank you once again to everyone who read, favourited, alerted, and reviewed this fic. I'm glad you guys gave me tons of support! :D I really hope to write the epilogues. But if I won't be able to (since I'm bursting with ideas and I'm planning to write more fics and finish some others), just remember this fic is dedicated to you all. Thank you once again! :D

P.S. Sorry for the... uncalled for ending.


	8. Epilogue 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **This was honestly supposed to be put up before I left for Philippines, but I became preoccupied with preparing for university and my flight so this got delayed. Sorry for the crappy first epilogue! I really don't know how to put what I dramatised in my head into words. XD Thanks to those who read, faved, and followed! Shoutouts to _AuthoressSai, X-blade025, Purestrongpoem, _and _WishingDreamer5 _ for reviewing! :D I hope you guys find this decent enough to read. XD

* * *

**Royalty Romance**

_Epilogue I: AQUA_

* * *

Their hearts ached at the same time as they left for battle. Terra searched for Ventus and Vanitas to no avail, while Aqua finished off the Unversed in Disney Town with Queen Minnie by her side.

Once the Unversed finally disappeared, Aqua fell on her knees. She didn't understand why fate had to toss her into the bitter reality she was in right after granting a dream she longed to become existent.

Her lips quivered as she finally took the time to touch them after... that.

Aqua knew that her romance with Terra would be grander than that of Cinderella and Prince Charming, or that of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

She just wished they would have a chance to let their relationship blossom after this mess.

But deep in her heart, she knew her wish wouldn't be granted anytime soon.

Ten years later, her wish still wasn't granted.

She was still trapped in the Realm of Darkness with her hopes draining a little more than less each passing day.

She would have given up eventually, if not for her dreams.

_"Aqua... I lov–" _

_Aqua, I love you._

And she would wake up, longing for more.

One day, she would hear those words completely... and utterly true.

* * *

**A/N: **Crappy writing is crappy. XD Two left! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
